


Johnny poszedł na wojnę

by Pirania



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quatervois - (rzecz.) rozdroża; przełomowa decyzja lub punkt zwrotny w czyimś życiu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny poszedł na wojnę

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Psiej Gwiazdy, bo bez niej nie byłoby Sebastiana i wojny.

Johnny najbardziej na świecie lubi ciastka czekoladowe babci, a potem podkładanie gąsienic do łóżka Harry, która po ich odkryciu wydaje bardzo zabawne dźwięki, a potem piłkę nożną z Markiem i Sebastianem.  
Nigdy by o tym nie powiedział Sebowi, ale w gruncie rzeczy woli kopać piłkę niż bawić się w wojnę. Wojna, rozumuje Johnny swoim dziesięcioletnim umysłem, jest przypadkowa. Na wojnie niczego nie da się zaplanować ani przewidzieć. Piłka nożna tymczasem jest serią przemyślanych działań. Lepiej podać piłkę Sebowi czy Tommy'emu? Lepiej biec do bramki na złamanie karku czy założyć, że to podstęp i przeciwnicy wychyną nagle z obu skrzydeł boiska?  
W wojnie chodzi o to, żeby wycelować w kogoś karabinem (dla niepoznaki wyglądającym jak wygięty patyk) i strzelić. Taka broń w rękach dziesięciolatka jest prawdziwie śmiercionośna.   
W piłce chodzi o zespół. Na wojnie nie ma drużyny. Johnny nie zliczy razy, w których Seb zaczaił się na niego w krzakach i zabił, chociaż zawarli wcześniej przymierze. W takich chwilach Johnny zastanawia się, czy naprawdę lubi Seba tak, jak mu się zdaje. Czasem w niestosowny trupowi sposób ciska swój bardzo zwykły kijek w krzaki i obrażony idzie do domu. Ale następnego dnia zrywa się i biegnie za Sebem tam, gdzie ten wskaże. Bo tak to już jest, kiedy przyjaźnisz się z najfajniejszym chłopakiem w okolicy.  
Johnny biegnie ulicą i pogwizduje. W pewnym momencie zatrzymuje się, rozgląda z namysłem, by nikt nie dostrzegł nielicującego z dziesięcioletnią powagą wybryku i rzuca się w stertę liści. Nagły szurgot sprawia, że stadko gawronów, kracząc z potępieniem, zrywa się do lotu z gałęzi. Chłopiec, wytarzawszy się, pada na plecy i patrzy na ciężkie, szkockie niebo. Jest dobrze. Szkoła dopiero się zaczęła, pracy domowej nie zadają, a oszałamiająca wilgoć w powietrzu sprawia, że kręci się w głowie i pojawiają się dziwne pomysły. A jakby tak zapomnieć o dzisiejszej kolacji i cieście cytrynowym, wyrzucić z myśli czułą dłoń mamy, złośliwe spojrzenie siostry i nigdy do końca nieopróżnioną szklankę z whiskey ojca, i po prostu iść? Johnny wystarczająco dużo naczytał się powieści awanturniczych by wiedzieć, że właśnie tak zaczynają się wielkie przygody.  
\- Watson, ofermo, co ty wyrabiasz?  
Johnny zrywa się na równe nogi i staje oko w oko z krzywym uśmieszkiem Seba. Uśmieszkiem, któremu już teraz nie umieją się oprzeć ani nauczyciele, ani koledzy  
\- Owadów szukam. Na projekt z biologii – rzuca Johnny, bo Seb nie zrozumiałby marzeń o wędrówce przez wzgórza Szkocji.  
\- Dobra, dobra – szczerzy się Seb. - Chodź, idziemy na wojnę.  
\- Mieliśmy grać w nogę z Markiem – protestuje słabo Johnny, bo przecież wie, że od decyzji Seba nie ma odwołania.  
\- Pieprzyć Marka. - Seb nauczył się nowego słowa od starszego brata i od jakiegoś tygodnia używa go z lubością. Chłopcy czują cudowną, słodką nutę czegoś zakazanego na języku. - Tommy i Alec już na nas czekają. Ruszaj się. - I biegnie ścieżką w lewo. Nie ogląda się, bo wie, że Johnny i tak go posłucha.  
Ale Johnny się waha. Wcale nie ma ochoty zostać dzisiaj zabity. Naprawdę wolałby okiwać Marka i strzelić kilka goli nad głową Seba – przynajmniej w piłce nożnej jest od niego lepszy, nawet jeśli na polu bitwy nie ma szans. „Przecież mogę pójść w prawo” - myśli. Prawa ścieżka prowadzi na boisko. Lewa – na plac, na którym czeka sporo krzaków, jeszcze więcej kontenerów i śmieci, i niechybna śmierć. Jeśli pobiegnie w prawo, Seb nie będzie miał nic do gadania. Pewnie się zdziwi, że jego wierny giermek wybrał inną drogę. Może się zmartwi. Może przyjdzie grzecznie prosić Johnny'ego, żeby poszedł z nim na wojnę, bo bez niego nie ma zabawy. Może powie, że bez Johnny'ego to już nie to samo.  
A może się obrazi. Może przestanie z Johnnym rozmawiać, wygłupiać się na przerwach, wymieniać kanapkami i straszyć dziewczyny pająkami. Może będzie zbyt zły, by kiedykolwiek mu wybaczyć. Może braterstwo krwi, które zawarli na początku wakacji, zaciskając zęby, by nie pisnąć, gdy scyzoryk rozcinał dwa chłopięce palce wskazujące (efekt świetnej książki o dzielnym indiańskim wojowniku, którą Johnny czytał przy latarce pod kołdrą, kiedy powinien był już dawno spać), przestanie się liczyć w obliczu takiej zdrady.  
A może będzie mu wszystko jedno? Może nie zobaczywszy za sobą najlepszego przyjaciela wzruszy ramionami i teraz będzie rozmawiał, wygłupiał się, straszył dziewczyny z Tommym albo Alekiem? Może zawrze z nimi nowe przymierze krwi? Może to z którymś z nich usiądzie w ławce, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na drobnego chłopca z jasnymi włosami, który jeszcze niedawno był przyjacielem nafajniejszego chłopca w szkole?  
Johnny rusza biegiem w lewą stronę.  
  
\- Kryj się, Watson! - słyszy, gdy wpada na plac i posłusznie rzuca się plackiem na ziemię, za najbliższą kępę krzaków. Nie ma czasu nawet zastanowić się, skąd odchodził okrzyk, rozgląda się tylko rozpaczliwie za jakimkolwiek patykowym karabinem. Oczywiście jak na złość żadnego nie ma. Johnny zaciska palce na kamieniu – prymitywna broń, ale lepsza taka niż żadna – i czołga się do przodu, w krzaki.  
Jednocześnie narasta w nim złość. Nie tak wygląda wojna, to po prostu nie fair. Najpierw trzeba ustalić zasady, zawiązać przymierze, zdecydować, który kawałek placu jest czyj, dać szanse na znalezienie broni. Nie wolno zaskakiwać żołnierza, który dopiero dotarł na pole bitwy, to podłe i niehonorowe.  
John stara się oddychać jak najciszej, bierze wolne, długie wdechy i wypuszcza powietrze ustami. Jak cicho... Nic nie słychać, ani szczekania psów, ani burczenia samochodów, ani śpiewu żadnego ptaka. Cisza dzwoni w uszach. Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt centymetrów... Gałęzie krzaków drapią po twarzy, ale to nic, cena wojny, byleby tylko nie narobić hałasu. Nie zaszeleścić liśćmi. Nie złamać żadnej gałązki. Wróg może być wszędzie. Niebezpieczeństwo może nadejść z każdej strony, a wróg jest sprytny i zawsze należy zakładać, że wie o tobie więcej niż ty o nim. Czujność, Watson. Czujność i spokój. Normalnie poczołgałbyś się jeszcze dalej, wystawił głowę z zarośli, ale nie dziś. Tak postąpiłby każdy idiota i oni tego oczekują. Nie. Wycofaj się odrobinę. Tu jest więcej miejsca, w razie potrzeby można zerwać się na równe nogi. Leż, żołnierzu. Ani jednego dźwięku. Czujność.  
I wtedy między splątanymi gałązkami pojawiają się czerwone tenisówki wroga.  
Johnny podrywa się jednym ruchem, zamierza i rzuca.  
Patrzy, jak Sebastian szeroko otwiera oczy, jak rozchyla usta, rozkłada ramiona i teatralnie pada na plecy z odrzuconą w tył głową.  
\- Zabiłem cię! - wrzeszczy przejęty zachwytem i dumą Johnny. - Zabiłem cię, nareszcie mi się udało! Wygrałem, wygrałem!  
Teraz Seb powinien wstać, otrzepać się i przyznać, że faktycznie, dziś sukces odniósł Johnny. Może się trochę obrazi, ale koniec końców będzie musiał uznać swoją porażkę.  
Tylko że Seb nie wstaje. Spomiędzy kontenerów wypadają natomiast Tommy i Alec i z przerażonymi minami rzucają się w stronę leżącego na ziemi chłopca.  
Johnny też rusza w stronę przyjaciela, ale tak jakoś dziwnie, sztywno mu się stawia kroki. Przed chwilą miał wrażenie, że zapadła całkowita cisza, teraz słyszy w uszach wyłącznie jazgot i jakieś dziwne dzwonienie. Dlaczego Seb nie wstaje?  
Podchodzi do kolegów i zerka ponad ich pochylonymi głowami. Sebastian leży nieruchomo, ma zamknięte oczy, na czole wielki, czerwony ślad, z którego po skroni sączy się strużka przeraźliwie szkarłatnej krwi.  
\- Zabiłeś go, Watson – jęczy Tommy bardzo cicho.  
\- Co robić?! - pyta piskliwym, nieswoim głosem Alec. - Opatrzyć to czy jak?!  
\- Nie wolno strzelać kamieniami, mama nie pozwala!  
\- Jak sprawdzić, czy on żyje? Hej, Seb!  
\- Dlaczego rzuciłeś kamieniem, tak nie wolno...  
\- Chyba nie żyje, jak z głowy leci krew to koniec...  
\- Zawołajmy lepiej rodziców...  
\- Zrób coś, Watson!  
Johnny bardzo chętnie by coś zrobił, tylko, po pierwsze, nie ma pojęcia co, a po drugie najwyraźniej nie jest w stanie podjąć żadnego działania, bo stało się z nim coś bardzo dziwnego. Całe ciało jest już jakby nie jego, nie może nad nim zapanować, nie umie wyciągnąć ręki, nie umie zrobić kroku w tył...  
\- Watson, nie rycz jak baba, leć po matkę!  
Johnny faktycznie czuje wilgoć na policzkach, ale jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro właśnie udało mu się unieść ramię, dotknąć czubkiem palca czerwonej kropli w ciemnych włosach przyjaciela...  
\- Watson, wracaj tu! Watson!  
Bo Johnny odwraca się i pędzi przed siebie, ale wcale nie po matkę, tylko w drugą stronę, żeby uciec, odnaleźć wielką przygodę, stopić się w jedno ze wzgórzami Szkocji.  
  
Oczywiście koniec końców okazuje się, że wielkie ucieczki są dużo łatwiejsze w powieściach awanturniczych. Kiedy Johnny z ociąganiem zachodzi przed dom, zastaje w środku tylko Harriet, która na jego widok chwyta swoją kurtkę i rzuca:  
\- Już wiemy, matka Aleca tu była. Rodzice pojechali do szpitala. Ale numer, ojciec cię chyba zabije. Siedź tu, głupku, ja lecę do szpitala, jak się czegoś dowiem, to wrócę.  
Skoro Seba zabrali do szpitala, to chyba jednak żyje, taką przynajmniej Johnny ma nadzieję. A jeśli nie, to naprawdę wszystko jedno, wtedy ojciec może go zabić. Johnny nawet nie mrugnie.  
Więc Johnny siedzi nieruchomo na kanapie przez godzinę. Może dłużej. W pokoju robi się ciemno, ale chłopiec tego nie zauważa. Siedzi. Czeka na Harry. Siedzi.  
W końcu słyszy skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych. Wstaje. Jego siostra wchodzi do pokoju i zapala światło. Jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy są okrągłe jak piłki golfowe.  
\- Sebastian nie żyje – mówi Harry ze zgrozą w głosie. - Umarł w szpitalu. Zabiłeś go, Johnny.  
Chłopiec nagle ma wrażenie, że cały świat zaczął falować. Czuje, że zamiast nóg ma galaretę, maca rozpaczliwie ręką w poszukiwaniu blatu stołu żeby się podtrzymać, nie przewrócić, podłoga to przecież lawa, jak się padnie, to koniec...  
Jego stan jest aż nadto widoczny i sprawia, że nawet trzynastoletnie okrucieństwo starszej siostry ustępuje.  
\- No co ty, głupku, żartowałam – mówi dziewczynka szybko, podchodząc do niego i niezgrabnie klepiąc go po głowie. - Założyli mu szwy i posłali do domu. Fajnie mu, przez tydzień nie musi chodzić do szkoły. Nie mazgaj się, frajerze.  
\- Nie mazgaję się – rzuca John przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
I faktycznie, tym razem nie płacze.


End file.
